


Wings! at the Bookshop?

by Tut557



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic Available, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tut557/pseuds/Tut557
Summary: When you let humans use the bookshop to study, you should be warier of where to do your wing grooming.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 96





	Wings! at the Bookshop?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic, enjoy!

A.Z. Fell and Co. is heaven-sent for any student that needs a quiet place and old books for reference. It is quieter than any library, and when you need a book, it is miraculously easy to find it. I come here whenever I need to pull all-nighters, as my roommate’s snores never let me concentrate on anything. I have a test and a paper on religious literature tomorrow—or well, today—and I have been here the whole day. 

It’s 3 am when I finally finish. I gather my things and am trying to walk without falling asleep mid-step when I see the strangest thing: Mr. Fell and his boyfriend Mr. Crowley sitting on the ground with Mr. Crowley hands deep into Mr. Fell's white fluffy (oh Lord! I could probably sleep there) wings(?). Seeing that, I have a really important question that I can’t not ask:

“Mr.Fell, can you bless the rains down in Africa?”

Mr. Fell’s boyfriend starts cackling like a hyena and hides his face in Mr. Fell’s wings(?).

“Crowley!” scolds Mr. Fell.

Crowley laughs harder.

“You see, if I did that, there would be a big problem with sacrilege, and there’s the field of vision to take into account…”

Seeing the confusion in my eyes, Crowley answers in the middle of laughing and inhaling air. “Yes, yes, he can.”

That is answer enough. I nod in acknowledgment and continue my way to my comfy bed.

My alarm blares.

“What the fuck did I just dream about?”

No time to ponder about that now. I have a test to take.

Days pass and l don't know if that was real or not, but as soon as I enter the shop, I receive an answer. A deep laugh from Mr. Fell's boyfriend.

"So I really did…"

"Ask if angel can bless the rains in Africa? Yes, yes, you did."

"Crowley!" Mr. Fell says as he appears from the backroom.

Completely red in the face, I stammer, "So… Sorry, I just… I... The text that I was reading and the way your boyfriend calls you…"

"Boyfriend!?!" Mr. Fell says, horrified.

"Angel, we've been married for two years, there's nobody coming for us, no need to feel so defensive."

"Congratulations!" I say before I run out at full speed.

Oh, Lord! I'm never going back there again! But it's so cozy! And I need those books... Maybe in a week—no, two, two weeks. Two weeks are enough to forget that, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't be possible without the support from the people in the ace omens discord, thank you! ;)  
> comments and kudos are apeciated

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wings! at the Bookshop? [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270772) by [Mousek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousek/pseuds/Mousek)




End file.
